usrfandomcom-20200213-history
Gunn Electronics
'''Gunn Electronics '''was a privately owned international electronics company founded in 200381 by Spencer Gunning. Specializing in supercomputer design and construction, the group gained a significant amount of popularity after it affiliated itself with Deron in 200390. History Inception Gunn Electronics was founded on 63:200381, after a group of Spencer and his friends from Purdue University decided to begin designing extremely fast hardware for spacecrafts. Although not many people the initial group had experience with the exterior design and development of a spacecraft, they managed to design a series of small superprocessors within a few decimarins of the company's creation. The Syvaecon Project Main article: Syvaecon Project '' A set of micro-superprocessors were developed in Marins 200382 and 200383 which were recognized by Purdue University and a select few members of NASA. This sparked the attention of the Google Conglomeration's hardware division, who were looking to buy a private company to help design a new line of products for consumers. The GC asked to buy the processor plans off of Gunn to analyze them, but Spencer sought to remain private. The project was soon put on a hiatus until in 200390, when Derek Fought of Deron was seeking a lead company to head operations for hardware in their spaceships. The Minerva Program ''Main article: Minerva Program '' Knowing about the project seven Marins earlier through ties with NASA, Derek decided to meet up with Spencer and discuss about collaborating in a space program simply known as "Project 3". Spencer and the rest of Gunn Electronics accepted the offer, and revised the Syvaecon Project to smoothly fit the requirements of various Deranian spacecrafts. By 200398, after Spencer and Derek had a meeting in Thyrm, Iapetus, where they discussed the future of the Minerva Program and if they wanted to move headquarters to Thyrm and merge into Deron's government. They both eventually reached the conclusion that Gunn Electronics would no longer support Deron with new projects and go back to Earth and work on an entirely new project. Iztrum VI ''Main article: Iztrum VI '' During the latter half of 200398, Spencer's now international company was picking up the attention of the public faster than ever. The administration at Gunn decided to unveil a new project, the Iztrum Supercomputer Project. With much trial and error soon after the initial media boom, the Iztrum VI, the fastest computer ever built was finally finished in 200400. Disbandment and the Spencon Campain In 200402, Spencer received news from Derek that an object would be colliding with Earth within a Marin and would most likely cause the destruction of Earth. Before that happened however, Spencer warned his employees this would happen, and told them to tell anyone they could to spread the news, but media networks across the world did not believe Derek, Spencer, or any of Gunn's employees. Spencer soon announced Gunn Electronics would disband after the completion of the Spencon Campain, consisting of massive amounts of resources and people to organize a long trip outside the Milky Way Galaxy to search for a habitable planet. Gunn was soon disbanded, and a large carrier ship known as the ''GNE Rosyne was launched approximately five centimarins before the Atlanta Address. Products When Gunn Electronics was active, it had many products it distrubuted to Deron, as well as to some of the general public. Some of the more well-known products are listed below. *Syvaecon MSP-100, 200 and 200B series *Minmod Mark I, II, III, and IV *Iztrum Supercomputers I-VI *Rosyne polycore series *''GNE Rosyne'' Category:Companies